Please
by doctorrobinson
Summary: In which Moritz begs far too frequently.


A/N: THIS IS SMUT. NO PLOT. POORLY WRITTEN. ALSO STARTED OUT AS ILSE/MORITZ BUT I CHANGED IT BECAUSE IT WAS AWKWARD AND I WOULD LIKE THESE TWO TO GET TOGETHER. I REALLY LIKE BEGGING, OKAY? JUDGE ME AS YOU WILL.

Moritz had hardly even closed the door when he felt Melchior's hands at his shoulders. The house creaked as he spun him around and slammed him against the wall. There was a silent moment where Moritz stared at Melchior's face illuminated by the light outside. His lips were curved into a mischievous smile and Moritz could at once tell what he's thinking. Before he could react, Melchior pulled his head towards his and kissed him fervishly. Moritz kissed back as best as he can, holding him close. Melchior was passionate, he was tender.

"M-Melchi-"Moritz breathed, feeling his lips at his throat. "Please-"The feelings he was experiencing were both wonderful and terrible, but he didn't want them to stop. Melchior tugged his head back, exposing his neck. He attacked it eagerly, kissing along the outline of his jaw and down to his collarbone. Moritz's back arched against the wall and he let out a quiet groan as Melchior's hands descended, unbuttoning his jacket. Besides the kisses down his chest and his heavy breathing, the night was silent. He was trembling as Melchior reached up to kiss him again.

"God, Melchior, you're incredible." He panted, staring at him with a look of wonder on his face. The aforementioned placed his finger on his lips, a sign for him to fall quiet.

"Don't talk," He said, unbuttoning his pants. "Just feel."

A loud gasp punctuated the evening air as Melchior found his way into Moritz's trousers. Moritz shook violently and grabbed onto the table next to him to steady himself as best as he could. His mouth opened and closed, but only pleas and groans found their way out.

"I-_unnnh_-Jesus-"He moaned out, bucking his hips into his tight grasp. "Melchior-_mmm-"_

Melchior's hand was slowly stroking over the shaft of Moritz, his grip slack and easy. He watched Moritz's face, his own pleasure obvious.

"Oh God, I need-" Moritz gasped. Melchior met his eye which only caused him to groan louder and flush brilliantly.

"What do you need, Moritz?" He said in a low, guttural voice, deciding to try a little experiment. "Go on, tell me."

"Go f-faster, I-I'm begging you." He said, craving release from Melchior's skilled fingers.

Melchior smirked. "That doesn't sound like begging to me."

Although Moritz's eyes flicked wide open and there was a very audible gulp flying from his throat, he did have to admit that the thought of Moritz taking charge like that was very sexy. He watched Melchior to see if he was serious or not. Melchior reached and licked a delicate stripe from base to tip, then immediately removed his hands and watched Moritz's reaction.

"M-Melchi, please, again-" He groaned, his eyes closed, clearly expecting Melchior to continue. He was sorely mistaken as he looked down and saw a smug grin plastered all over his face.

"I don't think you want it enough." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"God, Melchior, please." He said desperately. "M-More, God, please Melchi." Somewhat satisfied, with each word Melchior gave him a hard stroke, an encouragement for Moritz to keep talking. Letting out a loud cry, Moritz tried his best to gather his mind while feeling a lovely warm pressure spreading throughout his body.

"Say it." Melchior hissed. "Beg for it."

This alone would be enough to send Moritz over the edge, but the dangerous look on Melchior's face rocked him to his core and he was able to hold on for a little bit more than usual. A miracle at its best.

"Don't stop, Jesus, I-I can't-" Moritz wailed, grabbing at anything with something to hold onto. It ended up being Melchior, much to his jubilation. "C-Can't hold on for much l-longer.Y-Yes, please, God, so good."

Moritz bucked his hips harder and harder with each stroke, his cries becoming louder and the pleasure more intense. He gasped as he felt Melchior's warm mouth engulf his length, and this proved to be too much for him.

"Melchior, M-Melchi, _please, _I'm-"

Although he had no idea how he was going to end his sentence, with a final shudder Moritz emptied into Melchior's hand. He sagged against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing loud. Melchior wiped his hand on his trousers and stood, kissing Moritz's forehead with a hidden smirk.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy that." He chuckled. Moritz opened his eyes and smiled.

"O-Oh Melchi, that was amazing." He breathed. "_God._"

Melchior left Moritz on the couch while he visited the restroom. He came out, ready for another round, and found Moritz sprawled out and sound asleep. Upon thought about what his parents would think when they arrived home, he dismissed it and settled down next to him, falling asleep almost immediately with a gentle smile on his face.


End file.
